


"Are ya...a Virgin?"

by Gutter_Waif



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_Waif/pseuds/Gutter_Waif
Summary: After years of keeping their feelings locked away, the Team Skull Admins finally come clean with one another.Then things get a little out of hand...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Guzma and Plumeria soo hard and I had so much fun writing this and having my friend proofread it along the way.  
> This was a week-long labor of love~!  
> I'm so sorry this is so long! It registered 21 pages in my document page count!  
> Breaking it up into chapters just didn't feel right, so here ya go~!

It was an uneventful day in the rundown mansion Team Skull occupied. It was raining; many of the grunts were elsewhere actually taking care of their Pokémon. A few others lazed about, but all and all it was a day where boredom could take over. Plumeria had decided, though. That today was just the perfect day. For what? Well, she didn’t think it would yield success, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

“Don’t sleep in the hallway, numbskull...” she commanded, effectively stepping over a male grunt sleeping in the hallway. She only got a snore in response. Rolling her eyes, she finally made it to Guzma’s room. The door was open, which usually meant he wasn’t asleep or masturbating. Plumeria opened the door without knocking and shut it behind her. “Boss?” she called out, puzzled when she didn’t see Guzma on his shabby throne. He was passed out and snoring loudly in his bed, a thick comforter draped over him. His darling spider Ariados was sleeping in a scratched up and oversized cat-bed in a corner.

 

Plumeria sighed, but smiled. Somewhere down the line of starting and maintaining Team Skull, she had developed feelings for Guzma. She kept it one of her most cherished secrets, and she doubted anyone knew. Today was the day she’d tell him...

 

“Zzzzz...”

 

“...Boss.”

 

“Zzz...Zzzz...”

 

“Guzma...” Plumeria stepped closer to his bed, kicking aside a few empty cans and bottles of soda and liquor. “Boss. Wake up!”

 

Still his snoring continued.

 

Sighing, Plumeria sat herself down on the bed next to him, which of course finally roused him. “What?! Who?! ...Oh, hey Plums. Jeez, ya know I sleep with a gun under my pillow, so don’t sneak up on me like that!”

 

“I hardly ‘snuck up’ on you, sir.” She responded with an eye roll; she _had_ made lots of noise after all. “I have something I want to speak with you abo-...oh you’ve gotta be kidding me!!”

 

Guzma had fallen asleep again.

 

“GUZMA!!” Plumeria shouted, pouncing directly on top of him.

 

“WHAT THE-...fuck?” he roared, but instantly quieted once he was who it was. For the second time. “Shit, you look pissed. What’s wrong this time?”

 

“Sir! I am TRYING to tell you something important!” growled the woman with candy-colored hair stressed voice.

 

“Well ya got my full attention. Mind gettin’ off me now?” Guzma sarcastically asked while shifting his legs around, making Plumeria know damn sure just where she was. “Luckily for you, I was just sleeping off some whiskey and wasn’t drunk enough to take all my clothes off as usual.” He added with a sly grin, watching his second in command’s face slowly grow redder by the millisecond.

 

However, she stayed right where she was. This was as good of a time and place to finally let him know. Plumeria smirked her own coy smile and sat up, her knees planted against Guzma’s upper thighs. He let out a small pained laugh. “C-Careful, you’re on my funny bone!”

 

“Boss. I’ve been meaning to tell you something. I don’t care if you get mad; just hear me out, ‘kay?”

 

Guzma nodded, trying to suppress the weird tickling feeling in his legs from a certain someone jabbing them with her knees!

 

“I...I care about you, boss. Like, a lot. So much that it kinda hurts, ya know...” her eyes were downcast as she spoke, far from the sly and cheeky woman who had recently just pounced on her boss. She had a whole speech planned, but it just faded into nothing once she met with those eyes of his. Being right on top of him didn’t help much either! All she could do to show that she wasn’t going to back down was lean forward, sprawling herself all over her boss’s chest. She could hear his heart beating and couldn’t tell if it was beating faster than usual.

 

The room was silent, save for the weird snoring sounds Ariados emitted from its place in the corner. Plumeria dared not to breathe, fearing that if she did, she’d trigger the response she was dreading to hear.

 

“...Ah shit, Plumes...really?” Guzma managed to choke out; he was moved and actually flattered. He was also breathing harder to get air, Plumeria wasn’t exactly “light as a feather” and his lungs weren’t the best after a few years of being a chain smoker, a habit he slowly quit. Cigarettes were expensive and running a team made up of hungry teenage grunts wasn’t cheap.

 

“...R-Really, Guz...” she stammered, trying not to meet his gaze. He noticed this and smirked, he was going to have a bit of fun with her.

 

“Really really? Or just sorta really?”

 

“Really really, okay?!”

 

“Ya suuuure?” his voice was dripping with a teasing tone. It was really starting to piss Plumeria off! Finally, she just did what she saw was the most fitting way to not only prove it, but also shut him up!

 

Guzma was taken completely off guard when Plumeria grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward towards her, locking her surprisingly soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. He had taken part in plenty of kisses in his lifetime, but this one felt familiar in a sense. It wasn’t a cute little peck, but it was fueled by lust either. It felt very...inexperienced. Almost as if...

 

...No! It couldn’t be!

 

Before he could really respond, the awkward way their bodies had been positioned finally succumbed to gravity. Guzma began to topple over and couldn’t react in time to prevent it, while Plumeria was dragged down with him. They landed in a tangled heap on the floor, and after a second or two, it was Guzma who began to chuckle at the predicament, eventually wrapping his strong arms around the woman with Twizzler colored hair. Plumeria, her face red from embarrassment, soon was laughing just as hard as him.

 

After a minute or two, Guzma sighed and looked directly at his second in command and spoke up. “I know what I’m ‘bout to say is cheesy as hell, but it’s true. I ain’t no good for ya, Plumes...”

 

Plumeria rolled her eyes, but heard him out for the time being. She knew he’d most likely tell her this, and of course she knew all about his screw ups and the like. She had been by his side since day one during operation of Team Skull. But she knew what she was getting herself into and knew what she wanted! “Shut up, I know what I want, Guzma! Ya can’t talk me outta lovin’ ya!” Plumeria protested. She was met with a tighter hug from the boss man. It didn’t hurt, but it just felt like he wouldn’t let go.

 

“...Ya sure? C-Cause I might c-cheat on ya...” Guzma warned, stammering over his own lie. Well, a partial lie. He had to seduce his way out of jail a few times, and he doubted the last time would be...well...the _last time_. One “adventurous” Officer Jenny in particular couldn’t seem to _stop_ arresting him.

 

“That’s okay, Guz.”

 

“No! That AIN’T okay!! Ya gotta get mad if I cheat on ya!”

 

“Who says I wouldn’t be mad?”

 

Guzma quirked his brow and held Plumeria at arm’s length away. What the hell was going on? “Plumes...y-you’re kinda sendin’ me mixed signals...I’m confused!”

 

“What else is new about you being confused, sir?” Plumeria asked without missing a beat, smirking quite smugly while Guzma’s face contorted into an unamused scowl.

 

“Hah hah...funny. Smart comments like that get other grunts smacked across the ass!”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that either, boss~”

 

Guzma’s eyes widened and Plumeria’s smirk doubled in size! It looks like she had regained her confidence and wasn’t shy anymore. “Y-Ya sure are into some kinky shit, Plumes...”

 

“Gee, and I thought all vanilla people dressed the same way I do.”

 

“Okay that’s it! Stop reboundin’ my comments like that! Its...well...I like it! You’re makin’ me want ya even more!”

 

“Fiiiine. But...y-you do wanna be with me, right?”

 

That sudden question hit Guzma like a stampeding Tauros. He had thought about it before, long before her confession to him less than an hour ago! He always rejected the idea, fearing if she got truly swallowed up in the team, and if they suddenly were all disbanded or caught, she’d never be able to go and get a real job or do something better with her life. Guzma pretended to know everything there was about everything, but that title belonged to Plumeria. Hands down. She knew good chunks of info about damn near everything, and she was smart! Much smarter than him, at least that’s how he viewed her. But if it was her decision to be with him and no one was forcing this on her, then...sure.

 

“A’ight then. We’ll give it a shot” he mumbled, nervously scratching his wild and unruly mop of white and black hair. Plumeria’s smugness seemed to fade once again. Her expression was that of relief and pure joy. She turned away from Guzma, a hand to her face. Noticing her shoulders were shaking, Guzma got worried and spoke up. “Hey, are ya cryin’?”

 

Her head shook rapidly and she squeaked out a rebuttal. “No I’m not!”

 

Guzma chuckled and held her chin gently in his hand, guiding her to look at him. Tears were softly trailing their way down the woman’s face. He was a bit shocked that her tears didn’t take some of her mascara with them, but then recalled practically everyone in the team wore waterproof makeup of some kind due to Po Town being a rainy cesspit. “What ya cryin’ about?”

 

“I was s-so scared...t-that you wouldn’t feel the same way as me. I’ve kept this a secret for so long, Guz. I did my best to hide it, too” Plumeria responded softly, more tears starting to stream down her face. “I-I know I shouldn’t be crying! But I’m just s-so...damn relieved!”

 

She shoved his hand away and held onto him, sobbing softly against his chest. Guzma was floored, all he could do was hold the smaller crying figure close and rub her back gently. Boy had she hid her feelings well! He couldn’t count the amount of times he had been punched or kicked by her; she had a wicked strong right-cross. All of them very warranted because he did get rowdy or inappropriate at times. “You’re relieved? Plumes...do you know how long _I_ had been thinkin’ about us bein’ an item? I wanted to tell ya, b-but...I just knew you could do better!”

 

“S-Shut your damn mouth...” came Plumeria’s muffled response.

 

“But it’s true! ...Ah jeez, stop that cryin’! C-Cause if you’re cryin’, then I’mma start cryin’...a-and then I’ll never get through what I’m tryin’ to say!”

 

“I said shut the hell up!” Plumeria demanded, wiping away her tears with one hand before pulling Guzma down to her level, planting her lips against his for the second time that day. Completely taken by surprise, the Team Skull boss slowly remembered the same feeling he had gotten from the first kiss. Sure, it was nice, but it lacked that experienced feel to it. It felt like a kiss you’d get as a kid behind a Thrifty Megamart or a Malasada shop on a dare.

 

He gently held her and pulled away from the kiss and began to leave a soft trail of kisses down Plumeria’s neck. Her eyes widened as she clung onto him tighter. “W-What are ya d-doing?” she breathed.

 

“Kissin’ ya like an adult!” was all he said before continuing leaving a hot trail of kisses up and down her neck and along her collarbone. Quickly Plumeria found herself going weak in the knees, but Guzma took her into his arms and placed her on his bed.

 

“Ya nearly passed out there, Plumes. Need a break?”

 

Plumeria’s head was still swimming from what had just taken place, and that was only neck kissing! She thought she’d be more prepared for this. Movies made it look so damn easy...

 

“A break? But we just got started! We’re gonna do the ENTIRE thing!” she said expectantly. Guzma coughed and scratched his head, knowing that possibly wasn’t going to be a good idea.

 

“We ain’t gonna go on a date or somethin’ first?! I mean...I don’t wanna mess this up before it begins, ya know!”

 

“Guzma, we’ve been practically datin’ for years!”

 

“Well lemme get ya a Malasada or somethin’ before we start fuckin’!!”

 

“Ya got money for a Malasada??” Plumeria asked, her arms crossed, knowing the answer already. Guzma opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and just huffed. 

 

“...Fuck...”

 

“Exactly! N-Now...can we continue?” she asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Guzma rolled his eyes, yet smiled. He was never one to argue with someone willing and ready. But he needed to ask something to clear his mind.

 

“Plumes...are ya a virgin?”

 

Her eyes grew as wide as a Hoothoot’s at his question and she grew red around her ears as well as her face. Boss man noticed immediately and now it was his turn to smirk. “N-No! I ain’t a virgin! I know what I’m doin’!” she shouted. It was obvious now. Damn him! How did he know?! She sure didn’t quite LOOK the part of a virgin, at least that’s what she thought.

 

“Ya kiss like a middle school kid would. Sure, it was more than a peck, but there was no real heat in it. When I started kissin’ your neck, you damn near went crazy. I’m sure half the mansion heard ya!”

 

“We sure did!” came a voice from behind the door that led to the hallway. Guzma face palmed, he figured the grunts would get curious and eavesdrop, but not be so stupid about it.

 

“SHHH!! Shut up!” another grunt whispered quite loudly. Plumeria wasn’t as embarrassed as she thought she’d be, knowing how thin the walls were in many parts of the mansion. She stifled a snicker while Guzma went over and opened the door ajar. “If y’all wanna keep your heads on your damn shoulders, you’ll be gone by the time I count to ten! ...EIGHT!”

 

The small group of male and female grunts quickly scattered, a few tripping over themselves as Guzma counted to nine, then nine and a half for good measure. “You too, Ari!” Guzma added, pointing to the Ariados that was quietly watching the two from its bed. It pouted and stayed put.

 

“Ariados! Listen to ya daddy!” Plumeria scolded before shooting it a very Scary Face. The poor spider Pokémon let out a nervous screech and scuttled for the door and left in a hurry. When the hallway was clear, Guzma shut the door behind himself and walked back over to his waiting partner.

 

“Where were we?” he asked, offhandedly before Plumeria grabbed his arm and pulled him into bed. “Gaah!! Eager ain’tcha?”

 

“I’ve been waitin’ for a few years, dumbass!” she huffed before pouting cutely at him. 

 

“Be patient just a bit longer” Guzma remarked, kissing her forehead, then her cheek...neck...

 

As he began to gently bite and kiss her collarbone once more, he took hold of her tank top and lifted it up as far as it would go before Plumeria yelped in discomfort. “What?! What happened?!” Guzma asked frantically, his eyes drifting downwards a bit towards the girl’s chest.

 

“That’s not how ya take my top off! You’re pulling on my underwear!”

 

“How the hell does this work? Why is your top attached to your fuckin’ underwear?!”

 

“Aesthetic!!”

 

“How the hell do ya take a fuckin’ piss?! Do ya get naked first?!”

 

“DAMMIT GUZMA SHUT UP!!” she tried not to laugh (and failed) at his ridiculous and dumbfounded face and his even more ridiculous questions.

 

“Well then take it off or whatever before I lose it and rip it off!”

 

Plumeria snickered and kicked off her shoes, then wiggled sexily out of her pants, putting on a show for her boss, who now was apparently her boyfriend. It was Guzma’s turn for his face to go red! Sure enough, her underwear was attached to her top in an odd way that most wouldn’t think of from just seeing her walk down the street. Not even a minute later, the garment was off and discarded onto the floor near her shoes.

 

“I-I...u-ummm...o-oh boy...” was all Guzma could manage to say. Just a matter of seconds ago, Plumeria was clothed on his bed, now she was naked as he had ever seen her! He wasn’t nervous or getting cold feet, but just stunned by her beauty. His eyes drifted downwards and he chuckled slightly as he saw a tiny glimpse of her pubic hair. So the carpet **_did_** match the drapes! She smiled at him, sitting up and reaching her arms around his neck, pulling him back on top of her; their lips once again meeting. This time Guzma took initiative and his tongue slipped inside of her mouth.

 

Before she could bring herself to shy away from this, she felt his hand cup around one of her breasts and give a gentle squeeze. Her response was a loud yelp that was muffled by the kiss. Guzma’s tongue swirled around hers, gently coaxing for her to do the same. Plumeria slowly followed suit, but was quite low on experience; but Guzma didn’t mind. Their lips parted, only for the boss’ lips to start drifting downwards. Plumeria gently cried out when she felt both his large hands squeeze her breasts. “A-Ahh!!”

 

“Too much?” he asked with concern in his voice.

 

“N-No...it just feels s-so good...” she panted, her hands covering her face, which was practically glowing due to how badly she was blushing. Guzma smirked, mentally patting himself on the back. He wanted to make her first time as enjoyable as possible, knowing soon she’d be some pain due to...entry.

 

He spent a good while playing with her soft little breasts. His large hands made many things seem smaller than they should be. Poor Plumeria was squirming about against the bed, the sensations of being touched in places that no one ever dared touch her before driving her nervous system into overdrive. Her mouth let loose several different octaves of blissful moans and cries. Her eyes, which were squeezed shut, opened wide and she screamed when she felt those familiar pair of lips start suckling one of her nipples.

 

“G-Guzmaaaa...!!”

 

As he kept suckling he trailed his hand downwards, going past her patch of pink and yellow pubic hair, and settling right near her moist entrance. He paused and looked at her, looking for some kind of signal for him to continue. He didn’t have to wait long. “P-Please...!” she managed to squeak out. He smirked and plunged his index and middle fingers inside of her warm cavern, unsurprised at how tight she was. At this point Plumeria was practically screaming, but she covered her own mouth with one hand, her other was gripping tightly at the bed sheet. It was surreal; when she woke up that morning she would’ve never guessed that she’d be being fondled and handled this way by the man she cared so fondly for. Those two fingers then pushed further into her and she yelped, shutting her legs, thus trapping Guzma’s hand. He was caught in a warm, moist, flesh-like Ursaring trap.

 

“Aaah!! L-Lemme go! Ya gonna break my hand!”

 

“S-Sorry...” she panted, reopening her legs. Guzma removed his hand and flexed his hand and fingers. Phew, nothing was broken! 

 

“Plumes, ya sure about this? I mean, those were just my fingers. Are ya gonna be okay with me shovin’ my cock inside of ya?”

 

“I...didn’t think it would hurt that much...”

 

“That was barely the tip of the iceberg. This is why I REALLY wanna know if you’re okay with this. It’s gonna fuckin’ hurt.”

 

“I wouldn’t trust this to anyone else in the world, Guz. Okay?”

 

He sighed, but nodded with a cocky smile. Her stubborn streak was contagious; now he wanted to make sure to break past her hymen, no matter how they had to do it. But that could wait a few more minutes; he had one or two more sexual tricks up his sleeve. He returned his hand back down to her vagina, but felt around carefully and before he knew it...

 

“NYAAAAHH!! GUZMAAAaaaaa~!”

 

“Heh heh, there it is~” Guzma chuckled to himself, rubbing that oh-so-sensitive little knot of nerves just above her vaginal opening. Plumeria shocked herself with how loud she was and she bit down on her thumb to muffle herself. She had touched herself plenty of times, but someone else touching her in such a place sent shivers up and down her spine. It felt like something she had never experienced...and she wanted more!

 

She squirmed, she wiggled, and she writhed in pure and torturous pleasure. She clawed at the bed sheets and even dug her toenails into the soft fabric. At this rate, Guzma would need new sheets! Slowly, a warm feeling rose in her lower belly and her eyes glossed over. Guzma, grinning like the idiot he was, knew just what was about to happen. “Ya ‘bout to cum, Plumes~?”

 

“N-No shit, genius!!” she yelled. “D-Don’t t-talk, you’re ruinin’ it!”

 

“Harsh! I thought ya’d like it when I talk-OOF!!” he was cut off when her foot impacted with his stomach. It wasn’t too hard, but very unexpected! “Fine, sheesh!” he muttered, rubbing her clitoris just a bit faster. Not even a minute later, Plumeria started trembling and convulsing as she tried to fight off her orgasm, not wanting it to ever end. But of course it had to, and she quickly reached around and grabbed a pillow and shoved it against her mouth, screaming loudly into it. Guzma watched her eyes roll back and heard her muffled yells of ecstasy and smiled. Plumeria panted, coming down slowly from her high. This man...she did not deserve him.

 

Suddenly weight shifted on the bed and she felt her legs get gently spread open. Slowly lifting her head, Plumeria saw those same odd sunglasses atop Guzma’s head...which was now between her legs! When had he moved down there?! He was quicker than he looked, that was for sure. “Ready for seconds?” he asked, a ridiculous smirk on his face.

 

“Guz...are ya ‘bout to-Hyyyaaaaahhhh!!”

 

She felt the same tongue that was in her mouth earlier now licking along her most intimate area, sending her into a wiggling frenzy. She definitely didn’t deserve him! She knew about most guys not really being keen about orally servicing ladies, but here Guzma was; doing it and appearing to be taking great enjoyment from it. She felt rather embarrassed, she showered the night before, but if she had know that THIS would be happening...

 

Plumera lost her train of thought as the familiar warm sensation built up in her belly once more. Already? It couldn’t have been more than three minutes and she was poised to orgasm again? She struggled to fight it off, but then Guzma fought dirty! As he continued to lick her clit in a nice rhythm, he inserted his index finger into her, rubbing along her tightening vaginal walls. It was too much! Her thighs enclosed around his head as she rolled her head back and howled out another orgasmic cry, shortly followed by another! Guzma wasn’t letting up! But he had too, she was starting to feel rather rubbed raw for the time being.

 

“Guzmaaaaa!! S-Stop!! Pleeeeaaase!”

 

Almost instantly she felt the licking and rubbing cease, Guzma sitting up and rubbing his mouth with his hand. “W-What’s up?” he asked.

 

“Ya tryin’ to kill me? I mean...wow...” she responded, her eyes dilated and her chest moving up and down as she tried to slow down her breathing.

 

“Nah. I just want your first time to be really memorable. Each time ya remember it, you’ll get all red in the face and embarrassed!” he snickered.

 

“Hah hah! You wish! I’ll look back and grin just like you do whenever you’re done playin’ with yourself!”

 

Her knee brushed against Guzma’s groin and he recoiled, a low grunt escaping his mouth. Plumeria, even though still rather spent from her orgasmic romp, moved her leg once more, nudging an awfully hard place once more.

 

“A-Ah...! Plumes! I’m sure you know just what that is! You’ll get it soon, ‘kay?” he assured, running his hand up her bare thigh. He felt her quiver beneath his touch; soon she writhed as he circled his index finger around her still very sensitive clitoris.

 

“B-But I’m ready now...”

 

“I gotta make sure you’re wet enough. I don’t want it hurt more than it should!”

 

“Don’tcha have any lube?!” she semi-scolded, before eyeing a bottle of lotion nearby. “That’ll work, right?”

 

“I can’t use that on ya! Ya ain’t supposed to use lotion when you’re havin’ sex! Your pussy could get an infection, numbskull!”

 

Plumeria squeaked and blushed, covering her mouth. “You...called it sex...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Not fuckin’, or screwing, or any other word. T-Thanks...”

 

Guzma stared at her for a second, and then understood just why she was happy. She wasn’t just going to be just someone he’d screw and leave. He was being slow and mindful of her needs before his. He could’ve been in and out of her within minutes if he wanted to, but she was special to him.

 

“N-Not really ‘sex’, Plumes...we’re makin’ love. C-Cause...I...luh...love ya...!”

 

That did it! Guzma suddenly found himself lying on his back, Plumeria on top of him and hugging him. She thought her heart would explode out of her chest since it was pounding so hard from his words. Immediately, she felt Guzma’s erection poking against her thigh, not only that, but it was throbbing. She smirked at him, but he turned his head away to look at a wall, quite embarrassed. “You’ve made me cum three times, now it’s your turn Guz!”

 

With that, Guzma felt her swiftly tug his pants down and he tried to stop her. Well, he didn’t try his best or very hard for that matter! “O-Oh shit...” Plumeria thought, looking over the size of the standing erection. “No wonder he slouches all the time!”

 

“Ya don’t wear underwear?”

 

“I ran outta clean underwear yesterday and the washing machine is fucked up again...”

 

“Can I touch it?”

 

“The washing machine?”

 

“NO! Your dick, ya fuckin’ dumbass!”

 

“Oh...W-Well...I-I guess. Ya don’t gotta go asking permission like this is some weird field trip!”

 

“So I can do this~?” she asked sweetly. Guzma then felt her hand grab onto the shaft and begin to stroke him. Now it was _his_ turn to writhe and moan! He couldn’t squirm away; she was sitting on his stomach as she faced his groin, playing with his nether regions. After a bit, Plumeria noticed that it seemed to get stiffer and pre-cum began to ooze its way out from the tip. She wasted no time and leaned forward, giving the shaft a few small kisses, then put her mouth around the tip, swirling her tongue around the head.

 

“Ngghh!! Pl-Plumes...! Ohhh...y-yeah! M-More...!!” He was being more vocal than he ever remembered being before. She was surprisingly good at this, her mouth never made it past halfway down the shaft, but it was still better than anything Guzma expected from her. But as soon as she began, she stopped!

 

“Think you’re lubricated enough?” Plumeria asked slyly, turning her body around to get face to face with Guzma again. The look on his face was priceless; he looked both vulnerable and ticked off at the same time. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I guess...” he huffed. “You were doin’ such a great job, too! Ya didn’t havta stop...”

 

Plumeria ignored his whining and climbed into position, squatting herself just right so her vagina was gently perched above Guzma’s large and well moistened penis. “Whoa, ya wanna do it that way?” he asked, sitting up and looking rather worried.

 

She looked directly at him and began to lower herself down, Guzma quickly fixing his member in the right position. Well there was no stopping her now, he figured she’d get her way this time, as usual.

 

An inch or two later, Plumeria froze! Tears hinted at the corners of her eyes and her face was red. She was stuck in her squatting position and her only way out was to ask for help, or give into gravity and fall the rest of way down onto Guzma’s hardened Metapod below her. Her hymen would break, but so would all the windows in the house from her screaming.

 

She sniffled and looked at Guzma, expecting him to be grinning and telling her “I told ya so”. But he looked concerned and held out his arms to her, grabbing her in a soft embrace, lifting her up and off him.

 

“Another position?” he asked, rubbing her back. She meekly nodded in response. After twisting around on the bed, they settled for the doggie-style position.

 

“F-FUCK!! No! Stop!!”

 

Next they tried the Head Spinner...

 

“I feel like I’m gonna break my neck, Guzma!!”

 

...Then the wheel-barrel position...

 

“IT HURTS!!”

 

“Oh my fuckin’ Arceus!! What is your hymen _MADE_ of?! **Steel**?!”

 

“I’m sorry...”

 

“Stop that. It ain’t your fault at all, okay? We’ll figure somethin’ out!”

 

“What about the plain way?”

 

“Missionary? ...It’s just crazy enough to work!”

 

They repositioned themselves once more. At this point, Guzma had ditched his jacket and tossed it aside, and wiggled his pants down to his knees, yet still kept them on. Plumeria didn’t mind being the only one naked in the slightest. Guzma got into position between Plumeria’s open legs. She was still pretty wet and he began to slide himself in. They both shut their eyes, having a feeling of what was about to happen.

 

“Owww!! Ow ow owww...!” Plumeria cried through gritted teeth. Guzma paused, not wanting to hurt her any further.

 

“M-Maybe we should do this in the shower?” he suggested, scratching the back of his head.

 

“I don’t want my first time being in a shower!”

 

“Whew! I didn’t want that neither...” he said with a sigh of relief. They both had a light chuckle, then Guzma leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. He then felt something give way inside of the wet dark cave he was currently occupying. Plumeria suddenly yelped loudly, then let out a soft groan, her eyes crossed and her face scrunched up into a look of both pain and relief. Guzma knew that look!

 

“D-Did I just...?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“I-I think ya did!”

 

He gave his hips a quick thrust and Plumeria rolled her head back, a moan making its way out of her voice box.

 

“Fuck yeah!! _NOW_ we’re cookin’!” Guzma exclaimed with a smirk, both his hands grabbing at his partner’s breasts before he began to slowly thrust himself in and gently pull away rhythmically. Plumeria quickly couldn’t form coherent sentences, and just cried out the occasional request for him to go faster or slower, which he complied with happily. 

 

Having a great deal of experience when it came to sex, his stamina was quite high. His ‘goal’ was to have her orgasm another three times or so. He didn’t take into consideration that this was a virgin he was fooling around with. While she pleaded for him to go faster, which he did, combined with how tight she was, he soon found himself falling into the heated passion of the moment along with her. Guzma lost all control of his stamina and his hips seemed to move of their own will. “S-Sorry Plumes! I-I can’t s-stop...” he moaned before leaning down and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck and giving an occasional bite.

 

She didn’t complain at all, she understood fully; due to not being in much control of how her _own_ body was reacting. Her own arms entangled around Guzma and she shuddered and trembled, feeling her orgasm building to its peak. “G-Guzma! I-I’m go-gonna...”

 

“F-Fuck, me too!! A-Ah Plumeriaaa!”

 

“H-Hold meeee!!”

 

And hold her he did. They held onto one another as tightly as possible, Plumeria muffling her scream by forcing her mouth against Guzma’s. Her insides tightening around his length due her orgasm triggered him to be right on the verge of achieving his orgasm.

 

...But then he realized something and his eyes quickly snapped open. He didn’t use a condom! “Fuck fuck fuuuuuck!!!” he yelled at himself mentally. He had no other choice, it had to be done now!

 

**Guzma used Emergency Exit!**

 

He felt horrible making such a stupid mistake. He had managed to pry himself away from Plumeria just in time. Now she was glaring right at him, his white stickiness all over her stomach. Guzma flinched when he heard her inhale deeply. “BOI!! ...What the hell?”

 

“I-I...I...I’m sorry, Plumes! I forgot I didn’t put on any protection...”

 

Plumeria’s face hinted a shade of red. Looks like she had forgotten, too! Well **now** she couldn’t stay mad at him, especially since he was being responsible. “Aw jeez...looks like we didn’t plan this very well!” she said with a woozy sigh, flopping back on the bed.

 

“Plan?! You’re the one who just NEEDED to have sex right then and there, ya impatient woman!” he chuckled, grabbing some tissues he kept very close by and wiping off his seed from her stomach, then his softened member.

 

“Well you just dived on in!”

 

“W-Well...you were the one climbin’ all over me! I can’t blame ya though, I am quite the catch~”

 

“Yeah right!” she laughed, smacking him in the face with a pillow she threw. He retaliated by flopping down next to her, holding her from behind and kissing her neck. Her laughter increased, since most all of her body was hyper-sensitive, her neck not being any exception.

 

“I love ya’, Plumeria”

 

“Heh...love ya’ too, Guzma”

 

~*~*~*~

 

A few months later...

 

“I think I’ve made a horrible mistake...” Guzma mumbled a bit too loudly. Plumeria was looking through a box labeled ‘playthings’ and giggled evilly. 

 

“A mistake? You? Oh boss, never~”

 

“Hmph! I think I went and got ya addicted to sex! ...Not that I’m complain’, but d-do I gotta be the bottom tonight...again?!”

 

“I thought ya enjoyed it. You always scream like ya do...” she mentioned, finding just was she was looking for, retrieving it, and locking the box and kicking it back under Guzma’s bed.

 

“N-No I don’t!” he shouted, his face growing redder by the second with a huff as he watched Plumeria strap the device around her waist. She smirked and shut off the lights.

 

“You’re such a liar, Guz.” came her coy voice before a low buzzing sound filled the room.

 

~End~


End file.
